Adventures of Areak Tor the Dragonborn
by Mandalore the Freedom
Summary: The Dragonborn has just saved the world from total doom from the Dragons, stopping the Civil War, saving many lives. He decides take well earn rest with all of his friends, however things are about get interesting for our young hero when he meets a Orc woman looking for good time...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! am back with a new story. Now, it has always bother me there's not too many cross species romance stories in Fanfiction lately, so I figure I try one for Skyrim, I've been playing it for quite bit now so hopefully I got facts right here. Also this will include couple mods, the Predator one, Mandalorian armor one, and few others.**

 **And don't be shy, I want hear everyone's opinion, be sure leave reviews, not flamers that ain't helpful though, if you got advise, am all ears.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. I don't own Elder Scrolls Skyrim or it's characters, just OCs.**

* * *

"... Wow this is good." Said a young dark hair Nord, wearing red and gray Mandalorian armor, sitting on a sit, drinking ale, watching as fireworks cover the dark sky.

This is Areak Tor, the famous Dragonborn, he had just saved the world from total doom, stopped the war, saved lot of lives.

Areak is pretty young, no older then 19, yet his been able do the impossible things. He kept his hair short, didn't want it get in way of fighting, kept blue war paint on his face, and baring dark green eyes.

Areak had decide head to Whiterun and take good break, he made sure all his friends he has made in Skyrim relax, he thought fondly of them all.

Mjoll, Jenassa, Tosk, Warkha, Dereethus, Cosnoch, Vorstag, Argis, Borgakh, Belrand, Erandur, Illia, Marcurio, Stenvar, Kriss, Seka, Argor, Uthgerd, Benor, Lydia, Jordis, Valdinar, Erik, Kharjo, Golldir, Serana, Rayya, Ghourbash, Onmund, Brelyna, and finally J'Zargo.

Yeah, am very popular, lot of people stay clear once they saw all of them coming into town, wearing full Mandalorian armor, most of the time anyway.

He also met rather interesting race call the Yautja, though he was disturbed by their acts of hunting some humans, he found their culture interesting, made quite few friends with them after proving himself.

But of course, he met their dark brothers and sisters, he was very disgusted once he gotten look of their victims, one of the worst things he has ever seen.

He and his friends gladly put them down.

He was able get Yautja connected with few of the main cities, though their wary, their warming up to the idea of working with the people of Skyrim.

He grinned at his Mandalorian helmet on the table near him. He was forever thankful he found that book on his way to Riverwood, show him everything he needed know about the Mandalorians, even a direction to a powerful source of metal call Beskar.

It's survived everything that has came at him, he was able craft many suits of armor for his friends, officially creating new faction, they work closely with the Companions, having similar ideas.

By the time Areak become new Harbringer, the Companions had become Mandalorians, respecting the idea of it greatly.

Areak however then sigh. He had make a very hard choice with the Imperials and Stormcloaks. He understand Stormcloaks reasons, but their racism towards other races bother him, and he was a Nord for Talo's stakes.

That and Ulic was more then likely in for power, not for the Nords, he had that feeling soon as he met him. Imperials though also had their problems, they were the lesser evil in this case.

Didn't stop him from kicking any Thalmor's asses though.

However his thoughts were intercepted when he felt tap on his shoulder.

"So your the famous Dragonborn, never thought you be so young." Areak turned around to see who was speaking to him, his eyebrows raised.

Behind him was a tall Female Orc, a rather beautiful one, she didn't had that much of a gruff look but still bare the Orc teeth.

She had long hair tiled in pony tail, wearing a blue dress that show off her rather large breasts, her eyes were rather interesting, very light blue.

She smirked at Areak, already liking what she was seeing.

"Names Bural Keath, I was curious why the famous Dragonborn was here." She takes a sit next to him, crossing her legs.

Areak took a slip of his drink. "Figure I give my friends well earn break, they all earned." He looks over where they were at, all enjoying themselves, drinking or arm wresting.

He couldn't ask for any other friends then these guys.

Bural grinned. "Oh, but what about you? surely the Dragonborn has earn his need to let off steam." She leaned in on Areak, enjoying his dark green eyes.

Areak shrug. "Eh, the needs of my friends come first." Bural was already liking him, most men would like boost about their victories and not care but themselves.

Areak was not like them one bit.

"Still, perhaps you need another method of letting off steam." She placed her hand on Areak's leg, stroking it.

Areak gave curious look to her, not paying mind she was stroking his leg.

"Oh? what you have in mind?" Bural smirked, she was gonna have fun here.

 **000**

A door of a room slams open wide, coming in were Bural and Areak, making out, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

Areak was already working take off his armor, while Bural already toke off her dress, now just in her underwear.

By the time Areak took most of his armor off, Bural was presenting her nicely shape ass cheeks to him.

"Come on big boy, we got long night for us." She yelps when Areak gives nice smack on her ass, jiggling it.

She gasps when she saw Areak took down his pants. He was very gifted alright, 13 inches long, thick with veins.

She couldn't believe no other woman hasn't already jump him yet.

Areak pulls down her underwear, she thought he was gonna fuck her, but she was surprised when Areak bury's his face in her cunt, licking her up.

"Ooh yes! that's the spot!" Most men would have just gone on with it without pleasuring her, but Areak cared her pleasure.

That touched her there.

She moans louder when Areak twists his tongue around, picking up the paste with his work.

"Ah ah! Oh by Malacath you are amazing!" guess Mandalorians are skilled in lot of things, not just in combat.

 **000**

"Hmm where did Areak go?" Asked Kriss, a very tall Female Yautja, wearing black Mandalorian armor, a green hand print on her chest.

Her helmet was off, showing despite the mandibles, she was not too bad looking, interesting yellow eyes.

Marcurio shrugged, he was wearing yellow and orange Mandalorian armor, his helmet was off too, he took slip of his drink.

"Think I saw him going with a Female Orc not too long ago to his house." Marcurio had very good feeling why they were going in there, though he didn't chose answer that.

Kriss frown, she didn't like sound of that, she always did had bit of a thing for Areak, he had more then proven worthy of any Female Yautja of her kind.

Showing her teachings of the Mandalorians and how speak common language had only added to that. She turned her glaze to the house.

"I better go make sure everything's alright." She walks towards the house, people making way for her.

Probably because they didn't want anger the 7 foot tall armored woman.

Dereethus then comes to Marcurio's side, wearing green and brown Mandalorian armor, his helmet was on, unique design made for his kind.

"Where's Kriss going?" Marcurio smirked, "I think she's gonna make her interest for Areak known."

Dereethus raise his brow, he was wondering when she was gonna to do that.

 **000**

"OOOH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Screamed Bural as she on her knees and hands, Areak fucking her hard in doggy style.

Areak held onto to her breasts, they jiggle and shacked in his hands, he was enjoying how her ass ripple from the fucking.

"Wow, your in good shape." He gives hard thrust, making Bural's ass jiggle. Bural didn't reply, too busy enjoying the fucking.

Areak's organ throbbed, he was getting close. He picked up the paste with his fucking, using all his strength but being careful not hurt Bural.

She bury's her face in the pillow, moan very loud, the whole bed shook from this, hitting the wall.

2 minutes he did this, he gave few smacks on Bural's ass, just destroying Bural's cunt, ruining her for any other man.

However the door then opened, Areak turned his head, not stopping his thrusting.

He was greatly surprise to see Kriss standing there, her eyes wide.

"Areak! what-what's going on?" Kriss eyes widen further once she noticed Bural, she looked she was enjoying her time.

Areak however didn't stop his thrusting, he was just too deep in the pleasure.

"Sorry Kriss, gotta take care of this. Here it comes Bural!" He thrusts one last time, shooting cum right into Bural.

Her eyes roll into her skull, her arms gave out, she pass out on the bed, Areak was just too much for her, even for a experience Orc warrior like herself.

Areak made sure she was alright, before he then turned to Kriss, pulling out his dick from her.

Kriss's eyes widen once more as she saw his dick. 'That can't be real!' She heard many stories from her fellow Females about Yautja males.

She was beginning wonder if Areak has some Yautja blood in him.

Areak didn't pay mind to this, he simply now was giving Kriss a look. "Now, there something you want?" Kriss didn't answer for little bit, still staring at his cock, before she nodded.

"Yes... I want your cock!" Before Areak then it, Kriss went between his legs, grabbing his dick, beginning pump him.

Areak threw his arms apart in surprise. "Kriss! what the hell?" He grunted as Kriss stroked his dick, she gave him a naughtily Yautja smile.

"You expect me not jump this monster dick? well you just thought wrong, besides you earn this, just enjoy it." She opens her mandibles wide before she placed Areak's dick in her mouth, sucking him off.

Areak moaned very loud there, it felt like he was getting sucked by vacuum, and it was tight.

"Kriss! damn." Kriss bobbed her head, burying her face in crotch, sucking very loud, little bits of saliva dripped down her chin.

Areak gripped on her head, not too tight though, his legs bucked from the sucking and the bobbing, he glazes up, his eyes close, moaning and grunting.

The room was filled with loud sucking noises and moaning, it was a amaze that Bural didn't wake up from it.

Before Areak's dick started throb, he was getting close. "Oh damn, am gonna cum!" Kriss growl, she bobbed her head faster, sucking harder, hoping get Areak cum big time.

Areak held on for dear life, he started thrusting, beginning face fuck Kriss, his nut slack slapped on her chin.

Before it was just too much for him, he thrusted one last time. "Here it comes!" He started shooting down cum in Kriss's throat, her eyes widen as there lot of it.

She shallow much of as she can, but there was quite bit of it, some of it dripped down her chin, she gagged slightly but determine to see this through.

Areak pulled out, much to Kriss's disappointment, shot last bits of cum on her face.

Areak breathed hard, so did Kriss, both catching their breath. "Wow, you cum a lot, no wonder that Orc woman pass out from taking this." She scooped some of the cum off her face, licking it.

She then stood up, starting take off her armor, Areak being a gentlemen, helped her.

 **000**

"Hey Erik! you see where Areak went?" Asked Jenassa as she walks towards Erik, wearing dark blue and brown Mandalorian armor, geared with a karma.

Erik himself was wearing set of gray Mandalorian armor, mixed with some steel armor, he was standing with Borgakh, who was wearing red Mandalorian armor.

Erik pointed to Areak's house. "Thought I saw him go in his house with a Orc woman, Kriss went check on him but hasn't come back yet." Borgakh had a feeling why they haven't, those rumors about young Nords were true.

Jenassa raise a brow, why haven't they come out?

"I better go see what's going on then." She walked away, heading towards the house.

Borgakh smirked. "100 coins says she doesn't come out." Erik grin, "your on." However Erik was then caught when he sees Ria walking by, wearing brown and gray Mandalorian armor.

Borgakh smirked, she had a feeling Erik was interested in Ria. "Go on, go get her." She pushes Erik towards Ria, though he stumbled a little, he went after her.

The others simply grinned.

Looks like love was in the air.

 **000**

"OOOH YES!" Screamed Kriss, she bounced on Areak, slamming her ass down on his crotch, moaning as Areak sucked on her large breasts, bouncing and jiggling in his hands, he trace his tongue around the nibble.

He send upward thrusts of his own, meeting Kriss bounces, he squeezed her ass cheeks, moaning around breast as he started picking up the paste.

Kriss threw her head back. "OOOH THAT'S IT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME WITH THAT WONDERFUL COCK!" Kriss did not knew what came over her, there was just something about Areak's dick that trigger something inside her.

Areak then thrusted more of his dick in, forcing Kriss stop her bounces, she lays on top of Areak, her whole body shacking from Areak's furious thrusts.

Her eyes were rolling back, she was slowly blacking out. Her ass cheeks jiggled from thrusting, turning slightly red as Areak's nut slack slapped on it.

For 3 minutes Areak did this, Kriss was losing herself in this, never expecting this to ever happen. Areak finally couldn't take it any longer, he thrusts one last time before he came.

Kriss gave out there, feeling shots of cum going into her, she lay pass out on top of Areak.

After he was done coming, he carefully slip out of Kriss, admiring his work.

"I better place her in the bed." He gives a smack on Kriss's ass, he had to use lot of his strength in order get her on the bed, she was pretty heavy.

She looked peaceful with Bural, though this wasn't what he planned to do, Areak can't say he didn't like it.

However the door opened once again. "Areak, everything alright in her-OH!" Jenassa jumps little, her eyes widen once she saw Kriss and Bural, naked and cover in cum.

Her eyes widen further once she took note of Areak's dick. 'By the gods! that thing is huge!'

Areak sigh, looked up. He already knew what was gonna happen next here.

 **000**

"Huh so they ain't back yet? they must be having fun." Said Tosk, wearing silver Mandalorian armor, his Biomask was off, showing a scar down his left eye.

Warp around his arms was Jordis, who was wearing green Mandalorian armor. The two were brought together by Areak, who approved greatly at this.

Since then the two have been fighting greatly in combat, though most people had to cover their ears in night for the moaning and screaming.

Standing front of them was Farkas, wearing dark red and silver Mandalorian armor, drinking cup of ale.

"That's right, it's over half an hour, their gonna miss the big show, should we send someone get them?" Farkas become confused when Jordis starts laugh.

"I don't think we should bother them right now, their probably still busy."

Farkas rubs his head in confusment, what would they be busy about?

 **000**

"OOH YES! Fuck those tities! fuck them!" Chanted Jenassa as she held her nicely shape breasts together, squeezing them around Areak's dick as he thrusted in between them.

Jenassa sucked on the head of the cock as it thrusted through, she bounced her breasts up and down faster, hoping get him cum bigger.

Areak started thrusting harder and faster, making slapping noises, before he become lost in pleasure and grabbed Jenassa's head and forced lot of his dick in.

"GLAK!" Jenassa gagged slightly, not expecting that, her eyes roll back as Areak started face fucking her, his nut slack slapped on her chin as he picked up pace.

Jenassa was started lose version. 'No dammit! I won't be beaten like this!' Jenassa wasn't gonna lose like this.

She gripped Areak's legs, bury's her face in his crotch, taking him by surprise, she bobs her head down, sucking hard on him.

Her breasts bounced wildly from this, she was losing herself to pleasure, Areak's dick was just too much for her.

Cause there other things Dragonborns were given.

Finally Areak's dick started throb crazy. "Jenassa, am gonna cum!" Jenassa gives naughtily smile before she bobbed faster, sucking harder on him.

She twirled her tongue around the cock, licking all sides. Areak held on to dear life, his legs bucked from Jenassa's sucking and bobbing.

It wasn't until long that Areak couldn't take it any longer. "Here it comes!"

Areak roar as he shot down cum in Jenassa's throat, her cheeks buff little from how much cum there.

Jenassa try her best shallow it all, but she was having hard time keeping up, luckily she didn't had to, Areak pull out of her mouth.

Shooting last bits of cum on her breasts. "Damn, you sure cum a lot, no wonder those two are pass out." Said Jenassa, licking up the cum off her face.

"Don't be so sure Jenassa, we'll still in this." The two turn to see Bural and Kriss were now awake, eyeing Areak's cock with hungry.

Areak sigh. _'I ain't gonna get any sleep now, here's hoping others are enjoying themselves.'_ Areak grunted when Bural and Kriss join Jenassa beside her, Kriss grabbing his cock, pumping him.

 **000**

"Wow, their still in there? damn, they must be enjoying themselves." Benor, wearing blue and yellow Mandalorian armor, he was leaning on the wall.

Lydia blush slightly, scowling at Benor. "Can we please not talk about my Thane's sex life." She was wearing purple Mandalorian armor.

Athis who was wearing light green Mandalorian armor, smirked. "What? you wishing you were in there?"

Lydia blushed, she quickly grabbed her helmet and place it on, so they couldn't see her blushing, she glared at all of them as they laughed.

Looks like this will be something to remember...


	2. Escorting a Wood Elf Merchant

**A/N: Hey everyone am back with a new chapter! now hopefully I should be able get all my updates soon, but been little busy and thinking lot of ideas for 4 stories isn't easy, actually considering updating Intercom. Anyway hope you guys enjoy, I'll hopefully get chapter 3 soon.**

 **I don't own Skyrim or it's characters, same goes to the mods.**

* * *

"Damn you bastard!" Yelled a male human bandit as he charged Areak with a battle axe.

Areak simply turned to the side, sliced the bandit with his Dragonbane sword, the bandit fell dead, blood cover the ground.

Areak shook his head. "Idiot." Areak was hire to protect a merchant who wanted get to Solitude to trade.

He told the others he can handle this on his own, said his goodbyes to Jenassa, Kriss, and Bural before leaving.

They decide to have a friends with benefits thing until they decide what to do, Areak himself actually wouldn't mind being it much more, more then sex and stuff.

However another bandit came out, pulling bow and arrow. Before Areak could blast him with his Yautja plasma pistol, a knife hits the Bandit.

"GAH!" He falls dead, Areak looked surprised. "Might want pay more attention to your surroundings Dragonborn." Areak turned around to face the merchant he was hired to protect.

The merchant was a woman, a Bosmer, she was at least shoulder shorter then he was, dark brown hair that went down her neck, she was wearing a blue dress.

Her name is Talia Ysoka, from what Areak learned about her, she was a merchant trying get away from the Thalmor, came to Skyrim get away from all that, she said she was married but the way she said it.

It didn't sound her husband is a faithful type. Areak nodded to her, he pick a axe from a different dead body.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do that, you handle yourself not too bad out there." Talia grin.

"Eh am not too bad, not as skill as you of course, but thank you." Areak nodded, he places away his axe.

He looked around, making sure there ain't anymore bandits. "We should be reaching Solitude soon, you want head on through or camp out?"

Talia thought about it for a moment, before she nodded. "Let's just stop by that stream I saw, I could use a small bath from that fight." Areak nodded and went walking towards the stream.

 **000**

"Now you sure you don't want come in as well? I could use someone wash my back." Areak blushed slightly, even after the event from Whiterun.

He'll still not get use to women teasing him.

Areak at the moment wasn't wearing his armor, he was wearing top shirt and pants, he needed check some cuts from the fighting.

"Yes am sure, besides your married, I don't think you're husband would like that." Talia roll her eyes.

"Screw him, he and I ain't married anymore, drunken bastard cheated on me with some blonde human in Riften." Areak frowned at that, he didn't like that, he always did held firm disliking towards those who are unfaithful in their relationships.

Areak decide try change subject. "Alright, I'll stand guard here while you bath." Talia grinned, she really was starting like Areak here.

"Thanks." Talia sigh happily as she went under the stream, enjoying the water touch her skin, she ran through her hair, getting it wet.

Talia looked back where Areak was standing guard, she admit, she was actually having hard time keeping herself from jumping him, he was a fine man, young but brave, much better then her idiotic drunken ex husband.

She even caught him sleeping with that blonde human bitch in Riften when they were last there, that ended their marriage.

The more Talia thought about Areak there, the more she liked the idea that was forming in her head.

"Hey Areak! could you help me with something." Areak turned his head slightly, raising a brow.

"With what? is there something wrong?" Areak gripped tight on his sword, getting ready just in case.

Talia grin, she had him just where she wanted him. "I just realize I forgot my special soap back there, could you get it for me?"

Areak shrug, he looked where Talia left her clothes at, sure enough there was soap there.

He picked it up, went over the bush, left his arm out for Talia reach, however she chuckled.

"Now don't be shy, come on out, I won't bite." Areak sigh, why must some women be so teasing.

He cover his eyes and stepped into the stream, being very careful where he was going, Talia was smirking, she found amusing how hard Dragonborn was trying not look like pervert.

"Relax, it's not like some men haven't already try look at me, not let me just reward you for being such a gentlemen." Areak frown, what was she talking about?

"What you tal-Hmmpf!" Talia smash her lips against Areak's, pressing her body against his, she grips his dick, pumping him.

Areak pull his lips away. "Talia! What the hell!" Areak oddly enough couldn't bring him stop her pumping.

Talia gave a naughtily smile. "I hadn't had a good man great me so well in so many years, that cheating drunken bastard had always mistreated me, you haven't." She leans in, pushing out her large breasts out wards to Areak.

Areak blush at this, Talia notice this and grinned, she breath at his face, as if trying get his mind made up. "Am all up for this, and your gonna enjoy it real good."

Talia drops down to her knees, pulling Areak's pants down, her eyes widen once she saw his dick.

"Oh my, the gods gifted you quite well, so much bigger then my ex husband." Areak didn't know what feel about this.

Areak grunted when Talia took him in her mouth, taking him inch by inch. She was greatly liking the taste of his dick, there just something about it that draw her.

She sucked hard on him, bobbing her head on his crotch, gripping his legs for support, her breasts jiggle and bounced wildly from the bobbing.

"GLAK! GLAK! GLAK!"

The area was filled with moans, grunts, and sucking noises, Areak started lose himself in pleasure again, he grips Talia's head and forces more of his cock in.

Talia's eyes widen, there was large bulge in her throat now, she gags slightly, Areak pulls back little before he thrusts in.

He starts fucking her mouth, his ball slack slapped on her chin. "Hmmmmlp... Hmmmlp... GLAK!" Mumbled Talia as she was face fucked, she sucked harder on him, twirling her tongue around his dick.

Areak grunted, he started picking up his thrusting, Talia's eyes started rolling back, moaning loud, she held onto Areak's legs for support, her version was actually going dark.

Areak however then pulls back, letting Tali's breath. "Sorry about that, I sometimes lose control of myself." Talia simply shook it off.

"That's fine, I don't mind you being rough with me, but I believe you owe me some pleasure since I gave nice cleaning for your dick."

Talia turned around, wiggling her ass at Areak, she yelp when he gave her left cheek a smack, she gave a playful glare at him.

"You did say you didn't mind if I get rough." Areak placed his hands on Talia's hips, Talia moans loud once Areak bury's his face in her cunt, licking deep in her.

He twirl his tongue around, digging deeper with his tongue. Talia moaned loud. "Ooh yes! That's it! That's the spot!"

Her ex husband never did this to her, he only went on fucking her, nothing else.

It was a welcoming change that Areak cared about her feelings. She held onto a piece of rock, supporting herself as Areak push further in her, her eyes started roll back.

Areak was starting get hand of himself with using his tongue, the long night with Jenassa, Kriss, and Bural had helped great deal with that.

Talia finally couldn't take it any longer, Areak was just too good. "OOOH! am gonna cum!"

Talia moans loud as Areak licked up her juices, he was enjoying the taste, actually tasted little like honey but salted.

Areak pull back, he was lining up his cock to Talia's cunt, her eyes widen once she feels the cock poking at her. "Oh yes! fuck me with that cock already! don't tease me here!"

Areak didn't waste time, he slowly pushed in Talia, being careful not hurt her, her eyes widen more as Areak's cock pushes in, not use to having such big dick.

Finally Areak was in her, they were both moaning and grunting, feeling each other's warmth, Areak waited for a bit before he slowly pull back and thrusted in.

Slowly but picking up speed he started fucking Talia, her breasts bounced and jiggled from the thrusts, Talia was moaning loud, she thrusted back at Areak, their hips met, making slapping sounds.

"OOOH THAT'S THE SPOT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Areak griped on Talia's bouncing breasts, he watched as her ass cheeks rippled, enjoying the view.

"Damn your tight!" He leans in, laying on top of Talia, picking up paste of his thrusting, he gently strokes Talia's nibbles, making her scream louder.

For 17 minutes he fucked her like this, Talia couldn't believe the stamina Areak had, she had already came 3 times, Areak had yet release.

Areak picked up Talia's arms and pull back, watching her breasts bounce, she leaned in and made out with Areak, their tongues battle each other.

Areak was getting close now, he let go of Talia's arms and grappled her breasts.

Talia broke the kiss, her tongue now hanging loose of her mouth, eyes rolling back.

"Oh yes! Fuck me with that wonderful dick!" Her whole body shook from the thrusts, Areak grunted, he put everything with his thrusts here.

After 1 minute, he finally came. "Shit here it comes!" Areak thrusts one last time, starts shooting cum right in Talia, shooting two ropes in her.

Talia quickly broke off and lay on her knees, pumping what was left. Areak spray cum on her breasts, face, couple shots in her mouth.

Areak took breaths after he finished, he grunted when Talia took his dick in her mouth, cleaning anything that was left.

"Damn Talia, at least let me rest." Talia didn't answer him, she simply kept sucking him off, twirling her tongue around the dick, Areak place a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

Talia kept on sucking him off, going deeply and sucking harder on him, he had balance himself in order stay standing because how aggressive Talia was getting with her bobbing and sucking.

Wasn't until after 4 minutes of this that Areak couldn't handle it anymore, he thrusted his whole length in her mouth.

"Here it comes!" Areak starts shooting down cum in Talia's mouth, her cheeks buff little, her eyes widen, she try's shallow down the cum but there was lot.

Maybe she bit more then she can chew.

Some of the cum leaked out of her mouth, dripping down to her breasts. Not wanting her choke, Areak pull back, shooting large bits on her breasts.

Talia took time to regard her senses before she commented. "Well you made quite a mess, I came here bath you know." She gives a naughtily grin, uses the water get rid of the cum off her.

Areak grinned. "Sorry about that, got exited there, so you want move out or stay here bit longer?" Talia thought for a moment, before she grabbed Areak's dick.

"I think we'll stay here bit longer, I want try some more with ya." Areak grinned, he pounces Talia, getting surprise yelp from her.

However unaware of them, standing right approve them was a tall Yautja standing on edges of the rocks.

It was a female, red deadlock hairs, rather interesting light blue skin, wearing a bio mask. She looked at Areak with interest as he lays on top of Talia, sending hard thrusts in her.

She was fairly interested seeing how would he fair against her...


End file.
